Optical systems that comprise multiple optical components such as light sources, detectors, mirrors, lenses, gratings, filters, attenuators, beam shapers, instruments, and the like, function correctly only when those components are maintained in precise alignment. Such multi-component optical systems, used to produce, detect, or transform light energy, can be found in industry, laboratories, medical facilities and elsewhere. Typically, optical systems require heavy and stiff optical tables with pneumatically isolated supports for mounting and adjustment. The use of these multi-component optical systems in less controlled environments, such as outdoors, in factories or warehouses, or when mobility is required, has been limited to date by their size, weight, and sensitivity to their environment.